Realidade
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, AU. 1x2. Duo é um pobre garoto de rua que tem sua vida virada de cabeça para baixo quando foi adotado na família Yuy. Fanfiction reescrita.


Por Leona-EBM

**Realidade**

_-_

_Não acrescente dias a sua vida, mas vida aos seus dias.  
(Harry Benjamin)_

-

Duo Maxwell, um garoto cheio de vida com grandes olhos da cor violeta e uma grande trança que chicoteava seu corpo era um menino pobre que vivia nas famintas ruas daquela cidade. A sua vida era difícil, pois não era certo se almoçaria ou jantaria no dia seguinte, mas mesmo assim não desistiu de viver, acordando todos os dias, tentando lutar por uma condição melhor.

Suas vestes não eram nada apresentáveis. Ele usava uma calça de moletom xadrez, da cor cinza e uma camiseta preta. Infelizmente não cheirava bem, e havia alguns retalhos em seus joelhos. Mesmo assim, continuava um garoto bonito.

- Ai que fome! – Duo exclamou, e se senta na calçada, no centro da cidade, pedindo esmola para comer alguma coisa, até que um carrão pára na sua frente e desce um homem todo elegante, que vai a sua direção.

- Com você se chama ?- O senhor perguntou, se agachando ao lado de Duo.

- Duo Maxwell- Ele diz com um pouco de medo. Afinal, só porque alguém lhe dava atenção não queria dizer que era uma boa pessoal. Duo já havia ouvido história de garotos de ruas que eram seqüestrados para terem seus órgãos vendidos depois.

- E sua família? – indagou, olhando nos olhos medrosos de Duo.

- Eu vivia com um padre, mas ele morreu, desde então eu moro na rua há 3 anos – disse baixinho, sentindo sua voz falhar.

- E quantos anos você tem?

- 15 anos, por que?- Duo respondeu, ele estava curioso.

- Gostaria de viver comigo?- Ele pergunta com um sorriso muito bondoso no rosto.

- Sério?- Duo indagou, ficando feliz por um instante, mas seu coração ainda estava aflito. E se fosse um golpe? Mas mesmo assim acabou sorrindo, não conseguindo conter sua alegria.

O homem estendeu sua mão para Duo, que a agarrou com força. Aquela podia ser sua chance de ir para um lar ou para um caixão. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria, mas com a situação atual, achou melhor se arriscar.

As portas do carro se abriram e Duo entrou, sentando-se no banco de trás. O senhor de cabelos grisalhos lhe sorriu através do retrovisor e saiu rapidamente dali, começando a conversar com Duo, que parecia estar animado com toda aquela situação.

Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se ao ver uma grande casa aparecer numa colina. O carro parou na frente de um pequeno lance de escadas, que dava entrada a uma grande porta de madeira branca, onde havia muitos vasos de flores. Logo uma empregada apareceu, com um gentil sorriso no rosto.

Eles saíram do carro. Duo olhava tudo com atenção, aquilo era um sonho e não acreditava que estava vivenciando aquele momento. O americano começou a dar passos vacilantes na direção da escada, sendo acompanhado pelo senhor de cabelos grisalhos que lhe sorria gentilmente.

Duo adentrou na casa, abrindo sua boca e seus olhos cada vez que algo chamava sua atenção. A casa era enorme ao seu ver, tinha dois andares e os cômodos eram gigantescos. Tudo ricamente decorado com tapetes, cortinas, quadros, vasos, esculturas, livros e tudo de valor que se podia imaginar.

Uma empregada aproximou-se de Duo, tentando evitar de franzir o cenho ao sentir seu cheiro, ela o chamou e começou a guiá-lo ao andar de cima, levando-o até um quarto. Ela colocou uma muda de roupas em cima da cama e apontou para a suíte.

- Vá tomar um banho – disse – e depois vamos cortar um pouco seu cabelo e ver se você tem piolho. Agradeça a gentileza de nosso mestre.

- Ah, sim. Obrigado – disse, pegando o que ela havia lhe reservado em cima da cama e entrando no banheiro, fechando a porta. Ele retirou suas roupas e as jogou num cesto de roupa que estava vazio.

Duo tomou um demorado banho. Ele não se lembrava qual era a última vez que tomou um banho assim. Com uma bucha começou a esfregar cada pedacinho de ser corpo, ele pegou um cortador de unha que estava em cima da pia do banheiro e começou a cortar suas unhas encardidas, vendo como ficaram limpas.

Quando terminou seu banho, enrolou-se na toalha e foi até a pia, vendo que havia uma escova de dente para ele. Duo começou a escovar seus dentes com força, vendo que eles continuavam a ficar amarelados.

Uma empregada entrou no quarto, olhando para Duo que estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta branca e estava descalço. Era uma surpresa para eles, pois Duo era muito bonito, nem parecia um garoto de rua.

- Eu vim cortar seu cabelo – disse um homem, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não! Meu cabelo não – disse, segurando sua trança.

- Até onde quer que eu corte? – indagou o cabeleireiro, puxando uma cadeira para ficar de frente a um espelho que ficava na penteadeira.

- Bom, pode ser até o meio das costas? – indagou, receoso.

- Claro, vamos ver como estão essas pontas. Venha aqui – pediu, dando dois tapas na cadeira para que Duo sentasse.

Com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, Duo sentou-se na cadeira e ficou olhando para o espelho. Aos poucos viu seu cabelo sendo cortado, e para sua surpresa o homem havia feito uma franja que ficou em cima de suas sobrancelhas. Seu cabelo ficou dois palmos abaixo de seus ombros.

- Agora cuide bem deles, pois estão bem ressecados – disse – e você ficou ótimo com essa trança – disse.

- Tem razão – concordou, realmente adorou o trabalho daquele homem – obrigado.

- Que garoto educado. De nada – disse, limpando seus aparelhos e saindo do quarto logo em seguida, despedindo-se de Duo que lhe agradeceu novamente. A empregada que ainda estava no quarto começou a falar das regras da casa com atenção, e deixou uma lista de regras em cima da cama de Duo caso ele esquecesse.

A noite começou a chegar e Duo estava dormindo no seu quarto. Ele acordou com duas batidas em sua porta, era uma empregada, a mesma que havia citado as regras, seu nome era Marie.

- Hora do jantar. Esqueceu-se das regras – ela disse, entrando no quarto.

- Desculpe-me, eu acabei dormindo – disse, sentando-se na cama, calçando um par de chinelos e arrumando sua trança para trás, ele começou a sair do quarto, bocejando.

- Não se comporte como um animal na mesa – pediu, saindo de perto de Duo em seguida.

- "Que mulher chata" – pensou, começando a descer o lance de escadas, procurando o salão de jantar.

Duo cumprimentou o velho que se chamava Mafuri Yuy, ele era um homem muito agradável, ele tinha cabelos grisalhos, olhos azuis cobalto e sua pele era bastante enrugada. E um sorriso gentil sempre estava desenhado em seu rosto.

Eles começaram a conversar enquanto jantavam. Duo nunca comeu tanta coisa gostosa em sua vida, e lembrou-se de não atacar a comida, agindo como uma pessoa normal.

- Você tem um filho?- Duo indagou de repente.

- Sim - Ele sorri.

- Com ele se chama?- Duo indagou, ele estava mais contente, pois teria um amigo para conversar.

- Heero!

- E onde ele está?

- Ele está na escola, mas logo você irá conhecê-lo! – disse, com um olhar mais preocupado. Ele não sabia como seu filho ia reagir – eu irei preparar as documentações necessárias para inseri-lo na família.

- Ah, eu tenho documentos – disse.

- Mesmo? Que bom, poderia me passá-los?

- Sim, estão no quarto – disse – Tenho apenas minha certidão.

- É mais que suficiente – disse.

O jantar estava chegando ao fim, Duo não agüentava comer mais nada, ele levantou-se e acompanhou Mafuri até uma sala recheada de livros. Os dois sentaram num sofá e começaram a conversar, adorando a companhia do outro. Se aquilo era um sonho Duo não queria acordar.

De repente um garoto da idade de Duo adentra no escritório. Ele tinha um olhar frio e um semblante sério. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e seus olhos eram iguais ao de seu pai, um azul cobalto profundo. Seu porte físico era maior do que de Duo, ele parecia ser musculoso também.

- Heero?- Mafuri o chama.

- Boa noite – disse num tom seco, olhando para seu pai e o garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Esse é Duo, seu novo irmão!- Ele apresentou Duo com muito orgulho. No temia trazer um marginal para sua casa, mas felizmente Duo era uma pessoa muito especial. Além de educado, pois havia sido criado por freiras e um padre.

- Prazer eu sou Heero Yuy! – disse, num to seco.

Heero ficou mais um tempo olhando para os dois e se afastou, com passos lentos, sumindo da vista dos dois.

- Ele não é muito de conversa!- Duo comentou – será que está com ciúme?

- Heero é sério, mal-humorado, irritado e astuto- Mafuri disse, soltando um suspiro.

Uma semana havia se passado e as papeladas para a adoção estavam completas, logo o pedido seria homologado na justiça e Duo estaria oficialmente na família Yuy.

Ao longo dos dias Duo vivia muito bem com sua nova família. Ele não tinha conversado muito com Heero, ele era mais ligado a Mafuri, vivia o tempo todo com ele.

-

-

"_Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Não precisas ser amante,  
e nem sempre sabe sê-lo.  
Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Amor é estado de graça  
e com amor não se paga"._

_-_

Mais dois longos meses passaram depois da adoção completa de Duo. Mafuri estava feliz com seu mais novo filho, ele dava toda sua atenção a ele, procurando sempre lhe dar o que é de melhor. Duo estava tendo aulas particulares em casa, e tomava todo seu tempo, deixando-o exausto. Mas com certeza estava aprendendo mais rápido do que se tivesse ido para uma escola.

Numa bela tarde de domingo, todos receberam uma notícia terrível, Mafuri havia sofrido um acidente de carro e agora estava internado no hospital da família. Os médicos não foram otimistas e não deram previsão de melhoras. Mafuri acabou entrando em um coma profundo sem previsão para retornar a realidade.

Todos sofreram muito. Principalmente Duo que começava a achar a vida injusta. Ele sempre perdia pessoas importantes, e agora se sentia perdido.

Duo estava na sala, onde costumava conversar bastante com Mafuri, ele estava observando o retrato de seu novo pai, onde eles dois estavam abraçados.

- Todas as pessoas que eu amo acabam indo - Duo ficava falando sozinho, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- O que ainda faz aqui?- Heero pergunta friamente, entrando na sala.

- Como assim?- Duo pergunta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- O que está esperando! Pegue suas coisas e de o fora daqui!- Heero disse com um semblante sério.

Duo não sabia o que falar, ele tinha razão com Mafuri morto, ele não tinha mais motivos para ficar ali. Apesar de ter sido adotado legalmente, não se sentia à vontade naquela casa sem Mafuri. E seu relacionamento com Heero era péssimo.

- Você tem razão - Duo baixinho - Eu posso levar essa foto comigo?- Duo indagou, exibindo um olhar entristecido para Heero.

- Pode – disse. Heero olhou para Duo, e se senta na poltrona onde seu pai sentava.

Duo afastou-se lentamente com o retrato em suas mãos, sendo seguido pelo olhar atento de Heero. Ele também estava sofrendo, mas não demonstrava. Sofria mais que Duo e qualquer outro naquela casa. Seu pai o rejeitava, sempre reclamava de seu jeito frio e jogava toda a culpa dos problemas em Heero, inclusive a morte de sua mãe.

- Adeus!- Duo disse, olhando a casa.

Ele estava saindo da casa, quando o mordomo o impediu, correndo até ele, parecendo eufórico.

- Senhor Duo, aonde vai?- perguntou entrando na frente de Duo.

- Estou indo embora!- disse, tentando passar.

- Mas por quê?

- Aqui não é o lugar dele!- Heero disse, aparecendo na porta.

- Como pode fazer isso senhor Yuy?- O mordomo perguntou indignado.

- Ele não é da família!- Heero disse friamente.

- Mas ele viveu meses aqui e foi adotado legalmente pelo senhor Mafuri - O mordomo disse indignado.

- Deixa Godofredo!- Duo da um sorrisinho amarelo- Eu já estou indo.

- Para onde?

- Eu me arranjo!- disse, e dobra a foto de Mafuri e coloca no bolso.

- Senhor Yuy faça alguma coisa!- O mordomo ficou muito abalado com a frieza de seu patrão.

- Se ele quiser ficar, vai ter que trabalhar- Heero disse indo para o escritório, mexer nos negócios de seu pai que já dava como falecido.

Após muita insistência de quase todos os empregados da casa, Duo acabou aceitando, pois orgulho não enchia a barriga de ninguém nesse mundo. Heero aceitou sua presença desde que ele trabalhasse, pois não ia permitir que ele vivesse como seu irmão naquela casa.

Um mês passou-se desde o coma de Mafuri. Duo estava trabalhando na casa e adorava o que fazia, pois se sentia melhor por ter um salário todo o mês. E divertia-se com os empregados.

-

"_Amor é dado de graça,  
é semeado no vento,  
na cachoeira, no eclipse.  
Amor foge a dicionários  
e a regulamentos vários"._

_-_

Duo estava sentado na poltrona que Mafuri geralmente ficava sentado, lembrando-se do sorriso daquele velho, quando ouve a voz de Heero adentrar em seus ouvidos.

- Duo – o chamou.

- Sim senhor - Duo o atende com um sorriso maroto.

- Por que está sempre sorrindo?- perguntou algo que lhe intrigava há muito tempo.

- Bom...- ficou surpreso com a pergunta-... eu sorriu sempre porque...eu sei lá!- concluiu, pois ele mesmo não sabia responder. Ele sorria, pois sempre sorria, não havia parado para pensar nisso antes.

- Tudo bem, só foi uma pergunta – disse, dando um sorriso discreto de canto - Eu quero que você limpe meu quarto.

- 'De chá' comigo!- disse, saindo da frente de Heero que o observou, não entendendo de onde ele tirava tanta alegria.

Duo pegou o que foi necessário e subiu até o quarto de Heero. Ele entrou assobiando uma canção antiga que lhe era muito agradável, mas parou de repente ao se dar conta que Heero estava no quarto.

- Me desculpe - pediu.

- Tudo bem - disse, voltando a dar atenção ao seu livro de computação.

A limpeza foi iniciada, Duo olhava para o sol que estava se pondo no horizonte. Às vezes comentava alguma coisa com Heero, percebendo que ele fazia outro comentário por cima, puxando conversa com ele. No fundo Heero não era tão insensível, talvez fosse mal compreendido.

Duo notava como Mafuri tratava mal seu filho enquanto ele estava presente naquela casa. No começo havia pensando que Heero era um filho rebelde e agressivo, mas com o tempo percebeu que Mafuri simplesmente implicava com ele. No entanto, nunca teve coragem de perguntar o motivo dessa implicância para Mafuri e muito menos para Heero.

- "Como consegue ser tão alegre, Duo? Eu mesmo não entendo" – pensou, ouvindo ele comentar sobre um filme que havia assistido na semana passada no cinema.

- Quer que eu limpe a varanda também? – indagou, olhando para a varanda com certo desânimo.

- Duo sente saudades de meu pai?- perguntou de repente, fazendo Duo encará-lo com seriedade.

- Que pergunta. Claro que sim, Heero. E você sente saudade? – indagou, exibindo um olhar mais sério.

- Não – disse secamente, voltando a olhar para seu livro.

Ao longo do tempo Duo e Heero começaram a ter um relacionamento saudável, Heero pediu para que Duo parasse de trabalhar e começasse a se concentrar mais nos estudos, pois não suportava pessoas sem estudos.

Uma amizade começou a nascer dentro de seus peitos. Duo entendia a dor de Heero, o motivo de sua frieza, pois Heero lhe dava dicas de como seu passado havia sido infeliz. Duo pensava se alguém havia sofrido mais que ele, sempre pensou nisso em todos esses anos, e a resposta era clara, Heero havia sido muito infeliz, até mais que ele.

O tempo foi passando, e ambos saíam sempre juntos, sempre procurando a companhia do outro para qualquer coisa, vendo como se davam bem, como a vida era mais fácil quando se uniam.

Era verão e Heero estava de férias na sua escola. Eles resolveram sair um pouco da conturbada cidade, indo para uma casa de campo da família Yuy, onde poderiam relaxar e aproveitar mais o campo.

Quando chegaram no lugar, eles se encantaram com a beleza do gramado que corria por extensos campos, num tom verde claro. As árvores estavam presentes em cada canto e uma grande casa de madeira estava escondida atrás de um grande jardim de flores. O lugar tanto a casa estavam conservados por um caseiro muito gentil, que tinha uma esposa e duas lindas filhas, porém eles não viviam na casa principal e sim há cinco quilômetros dali, numa casa de tijolos.

- Nossa que casa linda! – disse com entusiasmo, colocando sua mala no chão, correndo pelos cômodos.

- Tem razão – disse, olhando o lugar, lembrando-se de como brincava ali na sua infância.

Eles levaram suas malas para o quarto, felizmente a casa era térrea e era mais fácil se locomoverem, pois só havia portas nos dois quartos e no banheiro. Após se arrumarem, eles sentaram no sofá da sala.

- Heero – o chamou.

- Hum?

- Não tem mais ninguém nessa casa?- indagou, olhando ao redor.

- Não – disse – tem o caseiro que mora há alguns quilômetros daqui.

- Mas eu não sei cozinhar – disse com uma certa preocupação.

- Eu vou pedir comida por telefone – disse o óbvio, pois ele mesmo não estava pensando em cozinhar.

- E tem coisas aqui por perto? – indagou.

- Claro que sim – disse – não se preocupe, eu me viro.

Ambos ficaram conversando por um tempo até que Heero resolveu pedir comida, antes que ficasse muito tarde e no dia seguinte não queria se preocupar com alimentação, pois queria nadar no rio e visitar a cidade.

- O que gostaria de comer? – indagou, pegando o telefone.

- O que você quiser!

- Vamos comer fora? – indagou.

- Uhum! Adorei a idéia – disse.

- Vai se arrumar então – disse, colocando o telefone de volta no gancho e indo até o quarto que estava dividindo com o Duo. Não queriam bagunçar o outro quarto que parecia estar muito empoeirado também.

Heero ficou na sala esperando Duo, e quando ele apareceu Heero fica sem palavras, ele estava lindo, estava com uma calça jeans bem apertada da cor preta, uma camisa azul marinho que ele deixou os dois primeiros botões abertos, que deixava seu tórax a mostra.

- Vamos, indo – Heero disse, desviando seu olhar daquele homem que tanto lhe seduzia ao longo dos dias. Isso o perturbava, mas não podia fingir que não sentia nada pelo ex-garoto de rua.

- Eu dirijo – disse, antes que Duo pulasse para o assento do motorista. Duo resmungou alguma coisa e sentou-se no assento de passageiros, colocando um CD de rock clássico no som do carro.

No percurso, Heero olhava a todo instante para Duo que também o ficava olhando discretamente. Ambos apaixonados, mas longe de se declararem. Não era um amor comum, ambos sabiam, por isso mesmo se reprimiam. Mas até quando conseguiriam agüentar?

- Duo, você gosta de alguém? – indagou, de repente, chamando a atenção do americano.

Duo ficou um tempo refletindo, até que fez um "sim" com cabeça, sentindo seu coração bater um pouco mais forte ao afirmar aquilo.

- Posso saber quem é? – indagou, desacelerando o carro, parando na frente do restaurante que jantariam essa noite.

-

"_Eu te amo porque te amo  
bastante ou demais a mim.  
Porque amor não se troca,  
não se conjuga nem se ama.  
Porque amor é amor a nada,  
feliz e forte em si mesmo"._

-

Felizmente Duo teve a oportunidade de sair correndo do carro, dando a desculpa que o lugar era lindo demais e que tinha que ser visto de perto. Ele olhou para a fachada do restaurante, olhando de volta para Heero que entregava a chave do carro ao manobrista.

Eles foram bem recebidos pelo atendente. O restaurante estava vazio, e eles se sentaram na janela.

- Duo – Heero o chama.

- O que? – indagou, olhando para o cardápio a sua frente.

- Você não me respondeu – disse.

- Você não conhece – disse rapidamente, suando frio.

- Mas quem é?- indagou com certa impaciência.

- Chama-se... Relena - disse o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Você nunca falou dela – comentou, percebendo que nunca havia ouvido falar daquele nome em toda sua vida.

- Ah, eu não gosto de falar nela – disse, gesticulando-se a todo instante, ele estava começando a ficar nervoso.

Heero achou melhor deixar seu amigo em paz. Eles escolheram as comidas e depois pediram para o garçom que anotou os pedidos e se afastou.

O jantar ocorreu sem problemas, Duo estava sempre falando, e sorrindo fazendo gestos e brincadeiras, enquanto Heero ria com ele, e às vezes puxava algum assunto.

Terminaram de jantar e saíram do lugar, entrando no carro. O percurso até a casa foi rápido, quando chegaram, sentaram-se na sala e ligaram uma televisão de tela plana, começando a assistir um filme qualquerl.

- Duo? - o chama, para comentar algo sobre o filme- Duo?- o chama novamente, mas Duo já estava roncando.

Heero apenas sorri, ao velo tão tranqüilo dormindo todo encolhido no sofá, já que estava vindo um vento frio da janela.

Heero resolve levar Duo para cama, ele o pega no colo sem dificuldade, e o levou para o quarto. Ele o colocou na sua cama, pois a cama de Duo estava bastante empoeirada e sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando para ele em silêncio.

- Heero?- indagou ao vê-lo tão de perto. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Hum?

- Por que eu não estou na minha cama? – indagou confuso.

- Ele não está em boas condições – disse, inclinando-se para baixo, ficando mais próximo daquele rosto.

- Não precisa se incomodar - disse- Eu dormia em latas de lixo – resmungou em seguida, sentando-se na cama, começando a se levantar.

- Mas você não mora mais na rua – disse, empurrando-o para deitar-se novamente, e nesse movimento do escorregou-se e puxou Heero para trás também, caindo em cima dele.

- Desculpe-me – pediu, ficando envergonhado, com certeza levaria uma bronca.

Heero não disse nada, ele apenas sentiu uma corrente de eletricidade em todo seu corpo, pelo contato. E com toda a sua coragem Heero o beijou

Heero inclinou-se para baixou e capturou os lábios de Duo, iniciando um beijo rápido e molhado. Uma mão subiu pelas costas de Duo, indo parar na sua nuca, pressionando a cabeça do americano contra a sua, dando mais força ao beijo. Duo estava enlouquecendo, ele estava completamente seduzido por aqueles gestos, adorando sentir-se dominado.

O beijo estava pendurando por um tempo, e nenhum dos dois tinha interesse em terminar. Entretanto o ar começou a faltar e eles se separaram.

- Heero... eu...- não conseguia dizer nada depois daquele ato insano. Eles eram garotos, como aquilo podia estar acontecendo?

- Duo... eu gosto de você – disse novamente.

- Heero... eu... - Duo não sabia de mais nada, tudo aquilo parecia um sonho – também – disse finalmente, fazendo o coração de Heero ficar mais aliviado.

- Fica comigo – pediu.

- Sim – disse, abraçando-o carinhosamente – eu tinha medo de falar.

- Eu também, perdoe-me por ter te tratado mal algumas vezes – pediu.

- Heero, perdoe-me por ser tão insensível com você. Eu quero ficar com você. Sempre quis, e sempre fiquei com nojo de mim mesmo ao ter esse sentimento – revelou.

- Eu me sentia assim também. Mas agora... eu não consegui me segurar – disse, olhando para os olhos de Duo que pareciam lhe sorrir.

Suas mãos tocaram timidamente o rosto do outro, e aos poucos aproximaram novamente seus lábios iniciando um beijo doce, onde ambos tremiam, por motivos inexplicáveis. Talvez fosse a ansiedade e o medo que morriam através de seus corpos, que se afundavam naquele beijo apaixonado.

_-_

"_Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Não precisas ser amante"._

"_Amor é primo da morte,  
e da morte vencedor,  
por mais que o matem (e matam)  
a cada instante de amor"._

_Carlos Drummond_

-

Essa fanfiction tinha sido escrita em 2002.

Fanfiction Reescrita: 12/7/2008

Leona EBM


End file.
